1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infusion makers, and relates more particularly to such an infusion maker which comprises a beaker, an inner cup mounted in the beaker for containing boiling water for steeping tea, and ball valve means coupled to the inner cup to control the passage of the bottom center through hole of the inner cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regular infusion makers for preparing tea are commonly comprised of a cup, a strainer suspended in the cup at the top for holding tea leaves, and a lid covered on the cup. Because the strainer is suspended in the cup at the top, tea leaves cannot be fully dipped in boiling water in the cup. Furthermore, when the strainer is taken out of the cup, tea infusion will drop from the strainer to wet nearby area.